1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a graphite film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a tendency of slimming, lightening,, increase in screen size, flexibilization of an electronic product, internal circuits and components have been miniaturized and thinned. Thus, during an operation of a product, the product may be deteriorated or damaged due to heat of a component. Therefore, there has been conducted a study or an efficient heat radiation structure with respect to the component which is a heat source of the electronic product.
Therefore, a demand for multi-function dissipating sheet has been increased, and, thus, a graphite sheet having a high heat conductivity and heat radioactivity has been developed.
A graphite film is a material having a high heat conductivity and has been widely used, for example, in an electronic component. Examples of a method for preparing a generally available graphite film having a high heat conductivity may include an expand method of rolling expanded graphite in a sheet form or a polymer thermal decomposition.
In particular, in the case of a polymer thermal decomposition, a polymer film as a source material is contracted during a preparation process, and, thus, wrinkles are often generated. Thus, conventionally, a polymer film is cut (into, for example, an A4 size), and stacked in layers, and then, a graphite film is prepared by thermal decomposition. In this case, it is necessary to separate each graphite film after a heat treatment process and then fix the graphite film for laminating on the film. Thus, the equipment needs to have a high capacity, the separation operation requires many operators, and a production time increases.